1. Field of the Invention
The invention provides a novel class of compounds, pharmaceutical compositions comprising such compounds and methods of using such compounds to treat or prevent diseases or disorders associated with abnormal or deregulated kinase activity, particularly diseases or disorders that involve abnormal activation of the FAK, Abl, BCR-Abl, PDGF-R, c-Kit, NPM-ALK, Flt-3, JAK2 and c-Met kinases.